Fountain of Truth (song)
"Fountain of Truth" is a song written by Melle Mel and Cricket Casey. Lady Gaga arranged and also performed with Mel on it. It is one of seven songs written for the book, The Portal in the Park. She is originally credited as "Lady Ga Ga". Lyrics Table Melle: Everybody just clap your hands, All the children just clap your hands, And have a ball, y'all, All the children just clap your hands, Everybody just clap your hands, And have a ball, y'all. Everybody just clap your hands, All the children just clap your hands, (clap your hands) And have a ball, y'all, Everybody just clap your hands, All the children just clap your hands, And have a ball, y'all, Gaga: I've always been looking, Been trying, been yearning, Continually seeking, And searching and burning, Exploring and hunting, And everywhere turning, For that power fountain, That fountain of truth. No answers at all in the streets or the mall, I saw it in the ocean, found raging emotion, Nothing is stable, I'm really not able to find that power fountain, That fountain of truth. Melle: The future is yours, The time is now, The place is here, Shout now, So every kid can hear, So every woman and man in the land can understand the new world, Inherited by the children, Free from famine or disease, That's right, Free from the gun and the knife, Forever, for life, Free from all the mistakes that we made in the past, Throw your hands in the air and let the truth last. Gaga: I've always been looking, Been trying, been yearning, Continually seeking, And searching and burning, Exploring and hunting, And everywhere turning, For that power fountain, That fountain of truth. No answers at all in the streets or the mall, I saw it in the ocean, found raging emotion, Nothing is stable, I'm really not able to find that power fountain, That fountain of truth. Melle: You got the power, The wind in every hour, To blossom like a flower under the rain shower, The reach like the branch of the tree up in the sky, So reach high and soar with the eagles as we fly, Flight of great heights, Fight the great fights, Strong and sing songs of wrongs just made right, And the never ending search for the fountain of youth, In your youth you're bound to find a fountain of truth. Gaga: I've looked in the city, A place without pity, Seen mountains of wealth, Not fountains of health. Nothing is stable, I'm really not able to find that powerful fountain, That fountain of the truth. Melle: Everybody just clap your hands, All the children just clap your hands, And have a ball, y'all, All the children just clap your hands, Everybody just clap your hands, And have a ball, y'all. Everybody just clap your hands, All the children just clap your hands, (clap your hands) And have a ball, y'all, Everybody just clap your hands, All the children just clap your hands, And have a ball, y'all, Gaga: Fountain of truth, Fountain of truth, Fountain of truth. Category:Songs Category:The Portal in the Park songs Category:Audio book songs